


【卡卡西×你】Car-bon Dioxide

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: ♢卡卡西solo  师生向  2500+警告♢WARNING:这次请一定要看我啰嗦的碎碎念♢私设 不适左上♢强烈建议配合食用的bgm：One Time——Marian Hill/《play》
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/You
Kudos: 3





	【卡卡西×你】Car-bon Dioxide

**Author's Note:**

> ♢卡卡西solo 师生向 2500+警告
> 
> ♢WARNING:这次请一定要看我啰嗦的碎碎念
> 
> ♢私设 不适左上
> 
> ♢强烈建议配合食用的bgm：
> 
> One Time——Marian Hill/《play》

你心里有些忐忑。  
  
明明是自己先对那个喜欢了好久的老师表白，那时甚至都做好了被冷漠拒绝的准备。  
  
但话说出口后，他微微挑起的银眉舒展开来，凑近来给了你一个绝非意料之内的长吻。  
  
随着时间的推移，两人之间的距离越来越近，卡卡西压抑已久的心情更是一发不可收拾地爆发出来，恨不得二十四小时腻着你。  
  
凡是需要你离开他身边太久的事情，他都不太满意，比如今天去兼职家教的事。  
  
刚到了下课的点你就听到来自他的消息的特别提示音——  
我想了想…你还是别打工了吧  
  
你举着手机不太理解地皱皱眉。  
但是我得交房租呀  
  
沉默了片刻，消息栏又开始滚动。  
我不想让你跟你的学生在房间独处那么久  
  
喂喂，卡卡西老师连小孩子的醋也要吃吗？  
你有些哭笑不得。  
  
你循着他发给你的方位向停车产场深处走去。  
  
不远处的角落里车灯闪了两下，你摁灭手机屏幕，加快了脚步。  
  
卡卡西侧着上半身凑过来帮你推开了副驾驶的车门。  
  
你伏低探身上车，浑然不觉胸口的衣领在这个角度下大敞，夜色里的一片春光被他看得清清楚楚。  
  
一条腿迈进车里，裙摆由于上身的勾连瞬间褪到了腿根。  
  
重心还未来得及变换之前，卡卡西突然跨出一步坐到了副驾驶侧，一只手护住你的头顶，另一只手将你一把拉了进去。  
  
你跌坐在他身上，反应过来之前，车门已被重重合上。  
  
“突然这是要干什么…”  
  
你的一头雾水被腰后炽热的硬物所打消，话音随着他在你后颈上的啃咬落了下去。  
  
“卡…卡卡西…放开我啦…”  
  
你自知无用地小声抗争着，想转头时无意识扭动着的腰却被两条手臂缠得更紧。  
  
“别乱动。”  
  
你还在糊里糊涂地想着怎么就不小心碰到了他的开关，而被凑过来的薄唇封住了呼吸后，一切逻辑思考的能力瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
  
他有些粗暴地钳着你的下颌，舌尖探进了被迫张开的唇齿间，扫在上颚上的痒感像是有人正拿着羽毛逗弄你心尖上最敏感的那一隅。  
  
车里开始变得闷热，但没有人想到要伸手开窗这件事。  
  
金属拉链头被拉下，漂亮的背沟线条在本是紧咬在一起的两排银色链牙间显现。  
  
肩头和前胸被紧压着的皮肤随着内衣扣的解开涌上一阵的舒适感。  
  
但那雪团上还未来得及好好透口气的毛孔又被伸进来作乱的两只手堵住了呼吸。  
  
两颗红豆在他指尖的挑逗下迅速地充血变硬，而后随着越来越粗重的呼吸声被碾动着扯向各个方向。  
  
“卡卡西…不要啦…不可以在这里…”  
  
雪团被五指更加粗暴地挤压着，耳垂被门齿轻轻咬住。  
“都这种时候了，还想跑？”  
  
伴随着你一个触电般的抽搐，一只手一路向下寻到了那掩藏于林中的理想乡。  
  
一起被发现的，还有那一泓盈着最深的秘密的温泉。  
  
下身濡湿的布料被一把扯下，蘸着蜜液的手指将透明的颜料涂在你侧脸的绯红画布上。  
  
“撒谎的学生，要接受惩罚哦…”  
  
你羞得说不出话，只能拿越来越快的吐息当作回应。  
  
修长的手指循着原路缓缓探进甬道里，在低低的娇吟声中愈发大胆地作乱。  
  
“卡卡西…”你哀求着呼唤他。  
  
“该叫我什么？再想想？”  
  
“卡…卡卡西老师…我…”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
随着一声明知故问，又一根手指加入了花园游戏。  
  
“呜呜…那里…好、好舒服…”  
  
待你的花蜜将近连他的衣裤都要浸透，他才恋恋不舍地结束了指尖的演奏。  
  
你被轻轻地托起，被解开的皮带从腰间滑过。  
  
卡卡西的虎牙咬住了不知道从哪翻出来的铝箔小方块，单手顺着锯齿的方向轻轻扯开。  
  
你来不及去想此时身后的那个巨物有多么可怖，卡在你髂骨侧的双手将你轻轻按回座位。  
  
花核被临幸已久，一直没有被照顾的花瓣在接触到伞顶时将一阵痉挛递送至指尖，被牵动着的湿漉漉的甬道不自觉地收紧，又落下一股花液。  
  
你身体的颤抖让身后忍耐已久的人再也控制不住，坚硬的巨物开始侵略你的身体。  
  
“嘶…放松点…”  
  
他试图用轻拍在你臀肉上的刺激分散你的注意力，但显然不怎么管用。  
  
待你好不容易呜咽着将他的分身吞噬殆尽，两个人的额头上都蒙上了一层细汗。  
  
卡卡西一只手圈住你的腰，另一只手自后向前从你右膝下穿过，将你的腿抬起拉向胸前，让密室的门更大限度地向他敞开。  
  
他将一个带着提前致歉意味的吻贴送到你的颈侧。  
  
然后在滚烫的唇离开你的皮肤时，用身下的怪物更加紧密地与你交融。  
  
细碎的呻吟在这小小的空间里环绕回响。  
  
“叫出声，”身后的男人命令式地开口。  
  
“你知道我喜欢听。”  
  
勾起你膝盖的手臂紧绷着，香汗顺着肌肉的线条滑落。  
  
随着又一个深顶，呜咽与胸中欲火蒸腾起的热气一并冲出喉咙，而来自他嗓子里的低喘更是给蹿高的火舌添上了一把干柴。  
  
“啊啊…卡卡西…老师…”  
  
你挺直的腰不自觉地扭动着，渴望着下身更加紧密的契合。  
  
被手指紧紧攥住的皮质座椅。  
  
车窗上跃动的朦胧身影。  
  
越来越闷热的空气里弥漫着两个人身体最深处的味道。  
  
不断从肺叶里涌出的二氧化碳令人更加难以呼吸。  
  
越来越紧的甬道提示着跃过高台的那一刻就要来临，卡卡西加快了腰腹下的速度，在你的肩头留下一排齿痕，让刺痛加剧着你身下的快感。  
  
飞上最高点时你清晰地感受到心跳停止了一拍。  
  
片刻后，明明已重新支起了眼睑，过了好一会待眼前的雪花落尽，你才重新看清了车里的景象。  
  
还未尽兴的男人却不给你喘息的机会。  
  
使不上一点力气的你被托起来转向他，然后毫无防备地再一次在那个坚挺的物什上落座。  
  
尚还在一张一合之间的花瓣带着上一曲演奏的余韵再一次被填满。  
  
恍惚间对上了那双蒙了一层薄雾的眸子，身体比大脑动得更快，你凑近那张干净得仿佛同下身分处两个世界的脸，用唇瓣将他嘴角侧的皮肤圈进热气之中，舌尖轻轻挑逗着那颗浅痣。  
  
被潜意识支配着的没有任何目性的举动，却像按下了那个被锁在箱子里、由两把钥匙才能开启的红色按钮。  
  
你只记得自己不断唤着他的名字，然后任由他带着你驰骋，也用不管前路是否有光，不管会去向何方，终是抵达了云端的乌托邦。  
  
  
意识的齿轮重新开始运转时，你瘫坐在他的身上。  
  
他圈住你身体的胳膊将背后大片赤裸的皮肤掩起几块，却在后视镜里映出看上去更加香艳的一幕。  
  
车内溢满的二氧化碳向缺氧的大脑里灌注进昏沉的睡意。  
  
这种能熄灭火焰的气体此时却让身体里燃起了一种奇怪的，濒死的愉悦感。  
  
窗子被打开一条缝的瞬间，像是出窍的灵魂被拉回了躯体，然后又在驱散浑浊的清冽中起舞、雀跃。  
  
  
待二人的呼吸渐渐找回了之前的节奏，一个温暖的吻落在你的额头。  
  
垂落的几缕头发撩至耳后。  
  
“只有我可以喜欢自己的学生，”  
  
似是个玩笑，恶狠狠的语气却带着几分幼稚。  
  
“你不可以。”  
  
退却了欲火的掌心回归到那个令人贪恋的熟悉的温度，在你肩颈间安慰似地轻轻抚弄。  
  
“乖，不用再打工了，”  
  
“搬来我家就好。”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 小声bb：
> 
> 其实我本来只是想玩个pun而已，结果为了逻辑越写越长累哭了 
> 
> 关于Asphyxiating sex，只是作为情节添加的一个元素，这也不是正规的有安全指导的AS，我也并不了解很多，一定一定不要模仿！！！！
> 
> 车内窒息死亡的事故不少，很危险！！
> 
> 二氧化碳浓度过高会死人！！！！
> 
> 就是个故事，不要模仿！！！！
> 
> 好了看文愉快


End file.
